no air
by aliceJS
Summary: ichiXrukia....


No air

**Dime como se supone que respire sin aire/ Tell me how I'm supossed to breathe with no air**

**RUKIA**

**Si deberia morir antes de despertar es porque me quitaste el alliento, perderte es como vivir en un mundo sin aire/ If I should die befote i wake its cause you took my breath away losing you is like living in a wolrd with no air.**

Lo que dijo e hizo, no era su intención, pero realmente esa era la única opción de detenerlo ¿Por qué Ichigo tenía que ser tan terco? Eso era algo que ni ella se atrevería a cambiar después de todo fue así como le gusto y es así como lo quiere.

Pero separarse de él y dejarlo así… sangrando y confundido por lo que le dijo. Estaba convencida de que eso era lo mejor, de lo contrario su hermano lo habría matado.

**ICHIGO**

**Estoy aquí solo no me quiero ir, mi corazón no se mueve esta incompleto. ****Ojala hubiera una manera de hacerte entender/ I'm here alone didn't want to leave, my Herat won't move its incomplete. Wish there was a way that i can get you to understand**

No puedo decir nada, no puedo moverme

Lo había dicho en serio, no quería que la siguiera. Y aun así la quería tanto como para morir por ella, por eso estaba en ese charco de sangre, por que su deseo de protegerla no tenía limites pero… era él quien fue protegido.

vine a protegerte pero fui yo quien recibió ayuda de nuevo

**Pero como esperas que viva solo conmigo, por que mi mundo gira entorno a ti. ****Es muy difícil respirar para mi/ But how do you expect me to live alone with just me. Cause my world revolves around you. It's so hard for me to breathe**

Ni siquiera pudo mirarla a los ojos, de nuevo ella lo salvaba y el terminaba admitiendo la derrota.

Pero no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de ella, sin importar como tenía que sobrevivir y estar a su lado.

**Dime como se supone que respire sin aire, no puedo vivir no puedo respirar sin aire. ****Es lo que siento cuando no estas aquí, es sin aire sin aire/ Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air can't live can't breathe with no air. Thats how i feel whenever you ain't here, it's no air no air**

Volteo a verlo la ultima vez, esperaba ella. Y aunque deseaba estar con él, su mundo era demasiado peligroso para un chico tan testarudo como él. Realmente temía que fuera a rescatarla y muriera en el intento, eran tantos shinigamis con gran poder y experiencia, los que cuidaban tororei.

**Me tienes aquí en el agua y es tan profunda. Dime como estarás sin mí. Si no estas aquí yo simplemente no puedo respirar, es sin aire sin aire/ Got me out here and the water so deep. ****Tell me how you gone be without me. If you ain't here i just can't breathe, it's no air no air**

El no estar cerca de ella, el sentirla lejos le quemaban las entrañas y su corazón se sentía tan vació, tan incompleto.

Es que acaso ella no sabía que él la quería con cada parte de su cuerpo y su alma. Que tenerla lejos lo destrozaba y que la unica cura era ver su blanco rostro inexpresivo, la medicina para todos sus males. Y ahora se había ido.

**ICHIGO**

**Camine, corri, salte, vole inmediatamente del suelo para flotar hacia ti, no hay gravedad que me detenga/ I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off the ground to flota to you, there's no gravity to hold me down**

Intento moverse, pero en vano, la fuerza lo había abandonado y el solo podía rogar por un día más con Rukia, la shinigami que se había llevado su corazón.

**RUKIA**

**Pero de alguna forma sigo viva por dentro, te llevaste mi aliento pero sobrevivi. ****No se como pero ni siquiera me interesa/ But somehow I'm still alive incide, you took my breath but i survived. I dont know how but i don't even care**

Pensaba en eso y se preocupaba, pero cuando no lo hacia el dolor que sentía su corazón al estar lejos del pelinaranja, era tan fuerte que podría derrumbarla. No se iba a dejar vencer…pero como podría olvidar al dueño de su corazón, el chico que tenia tanta fuerza espiritual como para confundirla….como iba a olvidar a Ichigo.

**Esperas que yo viva sol conmigo, por que mi mundo gira alrededor tuyo. Es tan difícil respirar para mí.**

_**FIN**_


End file.
